


Little Blue Riding Newt

by Funkspiel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Gen, Graves is a wolf, Newt is a child, Newt is tiny and super smart for his age because I do not know how children work okay, The End, and newt is going to be friends with this horse sized wolf even if it kills him, because dumbledore, dumbledore accidentally encourages newt to do dangerous things, they do cute stupid shit together, which is precisely what graves is so worried about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel
Summary: After a chance meeting with someone who actually agrees that magical creatures can be friends, Newt goes into the woods in search of the man only to make another friend instead - a certain wolf that wants nothing to do with him.





	Little Blue Riding Newt

Newt was going to visit the nice old man in the woods! The man with the kind blue eyes and the long white beard and the big bushy brows that was always so kind to him. Newt had met him in the market once when he had been looking at books about scary beasts.

_“That’s quite a dark tale for a lad so young,” the old man had said, but there had been a twinkle in his eyes – joyous and curious and kind – that made Newt feel encouraged rather than admonished._

_Newt looked at the cover of the book again. Two dark red eyes stared back at him from within the depths of the forest on the cover, and at its center, a little girl in a red cloak. He frowned._

_“But he has to eat too, doesn’t he?” Newt asked quite innocently._

_The old man blinked, surprised._

_“Well, yes, but—“_

_“It’s a mean story,” Newt said firmly. “If she had just shared her picnic with him, she would have been fine.”_

_The old man laughed, a soft and whimsical thing._

_“You think so?”_

_“Yeah!”_

_“Maybe,” the man said as he suddenly reached to hand the vendor money, then bent down to clasp his large hands over Newt’s, tightening the boy’s hold on the book. “Keep it. Write a better one, one day – when you’re older. A book to protect people_ and _creatures. One to help people understand these creatures rather than fear them, hmm? We could all use a little more understanding in the world.”_

_Newt felt a fire grow in his chest – a passion he had always felt suddenly stoked into a blaze. His eyes glittered merrily in his little face._

_“You think I can?!”_

_“I do,” the man said. “In fact, I think maybe you’re the only one who can.”_

_He ruffled Newt’s hair and stood. The little boy watched as he returned to his carriage, a strange looking bird just barely visible within. Newt switched from tip toe to tip toe to try and see, but couldn’t quite tell what it was. He only stopped when the man leaned out the window of his carriage._

_“It was nice meeting you, Mister…”_

_“Scamander! Newt Scamander!” Newt replied cheerfully, book clutched tight to his chest._

_“Newt,” the man smiled. “It was a pleasure. Do take care. Come visit some time, if you’d like to keep pursuing this goal, young man!”_

_Newt started to run next to the carriage._

_“But where do I find you?”_

_“In the woods, dear boy,” the man smiled. “Where else?”_

_And then the carriage was gone, and Newt watched it go. He blinked._

_What a peculiar old man. He didn’t even tell Newt his name…_

And that’s how Newt found himself walking through the woods, tucked tight into his sky blue coat and his little basket of sandwiches plus some fruit for the fairies, if he found any, and some bacon for the beasts, if they needed a snack. He was whistling a merry tune, taking his time jumping in puddles along the path and taking in the huge, vast world around him.

After the man left, he was afraid he’d never find him – the woods were so expansive, after all – but the next day he had found a little bird pecking on his window sill. The moment he opened it, it had flown into his room and unraveled from enchanted parchment into rather ordinary paper in Newt’s hands. And Newt giggled all the while, in awe of the gorgeous showmanship.

It was a map; at its center was a drawing of a little cabin and just scrawled just beside it:

_Should you ever need a friendly ear, you can find me here._

_A. Dumbledore_

The map was very easy to follow, which was good because Theseus would _never_ agree to take him into the woods. None of the townsfolk would, in fact. Newt was the only one enamored with the forest and the life it contained. The only one who thought it beautiful or precious – or so he thought. But now there was this old man, this _Dumbledore!_ Someone who understood!

Newt felt a new bounce to his step as he skipped along, more eager than ever to visit the home of the first person to have ever encouraged his love of all creatures, fanged or otherwise.

He was halfway there according to the map when he heard it, a whimper. Soft and high and keening. Newt went still in the middle of the path, eyes huge and searching as he looked for the source of the sound.

“Hello?” Newt asked, his voice baby soft and worried. “Are you okay?”

The whimpering ceased immediately.

“N-no, no, it’s okay!” Newt said, taking a step forward and speaking to the world at large. “I want to help!”

A growl, soft and angry.

Newt blinked. But he was trying to help! Maybe the creature didn’t understand. Maybe it was just too used to people hurting it. He frowned, just a little, and went first to the edge of one side of the path, then the other. And then he spotted it – a massive black wolf lying at the base of a grand tree. Even laying down Newt could tell the creature was huge; as large as a small horse at least. And it was so close! He’d never been this close to anything wilder than a bunny before. It was…

It was breathtaking. Regal even in injury.

Newt felt pinned beneath those eyes; not because he was afraid, but because he was in awe. They weren’t red at all! Huge, amber jewels within a midnight black face, cool and calculating and watching. Cautious, Newt decided. Hurting. Maybe afraid.

There was blood on the bark near the roots, and even more of it in the grass and the leaves. Something angry and big and metal around his right hind leg, teeth deep in flesh. A Muggle’s hunting trap. Newt gasped and his basket fell with a thud as he covered his mouth with his little hands – eyes watering at the horrible sight. And all the while, the wolf watched him, tail wagging agitatedly as though it were waiting for something.

Newt took a step forward, hands outstretched, and suddenly the growling grew far fiercer. He stopped stock still in his tracks as the wolf attempted to get to its feet to properly intimidate him, only to fall back to the ground with a huff, exhausted from fighting the trap.

The angry rumbling, however, did not stop.

It was scared and it was hurting and it was all grumbly because it couldn’t get away, couldn’t protect itself; and Newt felt horrible. Hated that someone likely from his town had laid the trap. His lower lip quivered, upset because _he just wanted to help, why didn’t the creature understand?_ But forced the feeling down and lowered himself to the path, made himself small – non threatening – unaware that he was doing precisely the right thing. Just following instincts. Small things didn’t scare him. Maybe if he were smaller, the creature wouldn’t mind him so much. He kept his gaze on the creature’s massive paws.

The growling lessened, but the angry thwapping of its tail did not stop.

“I can take that trap off,” Newt said softly as he took a step forward, hands out to prove they were empty. “I have snacks, too, if you’re hungry.”

The growling stopped. He looked up in time to see a strange expression on the creature’s face – head tilted and eyes narrowed. Its tail had stopped its restless beating.

“I can help,” Newt said, voice trembling. He so desperately wished to help. He so desperately wanted to prove the townsfolk wrong. To show them that the little girl in the book was just a little girl in a book. That they could live peacefully with these creatures, if they only bothered to try.

He stopped a foot away.

“Will you let me?” Newt whispered softly, pleading. “Please?”

He remained still as the creature watched him. Patient until finally, the huge wolf nodded at him once, slowly.

Newt was off in an instant, too young to have the patience to hold back his excitement. He didn’t catch how it made the great wolf’s hackles rise, but despite the suddenness of his actions, the wolf remained still.

“It’s a bear trap,” Newt said as he took in the huge maw of steel embedded in the soft fur and flesh of the wolf’s leg. He had gone hunting with his father _once_. He had been taught how to remove the things, should he ever accidentally step on one. All it took was downward pressure on the flat levers on either side of the massive spring-fueled jaws to open it.

He tried first with his hands, uncaring of how it muddied his pants to be down on his knees as he was. It budged a little, but he was so small and his arms weren’t as strong as metal and springs and cruelty. He bit his lip and stood, determined.

“I’ll get you out!” Newt said, exchanging a promise with the wolf through teary blue eyes before putting a foot on either side of the trap and placing his full weight on the levers. He wasn’t terribly heavy, but it was enough. He felt the trap slowly open beneath him – more and more and more until finally the wolf was able to yank itself free.

And not a second later, it shot to its feet and put some distance between them. Now that it was standing, Newt felt the smallest trill of fear in his chest. Frozen beneath those eyes until finally - _a voice._

_‘Why did you help me, human?’_

Newt’s hands rushed to his mouth to cover his excited grin. It could talk! It was no mere wolf, _it was a magical creature!_ What kind, he wondered! A Werewolf? A Dire Wolf? A Skinwalker or shape shifter of some kind? So many possibilities!

“What are you?” Newt babbled excitedly.

_‘Answer my question first, man pup!’_

“How are you talking to me?” Newt asked, overwhelmed, and took a step forward to better study the huge beast. “Your lips aren’t moving!”

 _‘Stay where you are—‘_ The creature said, but Newt could hear in its tone that it was losing its firmness, confused by the boy. It took a step back then showed its fangs.

“Is it magic?” Newt asked, boyish and eyes glittering. “I can do magic too! Just a little, though. I’m not old enough, mother tells me.”

He pouted, and the wolf made a strange face. Bewildered.

 _‘You shouldn’t be here,’_ the wolf said, _‘It’s dangerous. I’m dangerous. You should go.’_

Newt blinked.

“But so far the only thing that’s hurt anybody was that trap,” Newt said, pointing at the offending item with a fierce little scowl. Then, softly, “Is that why you don’t want to talk to me? Because I’m a human? Because humans did _that_ to you?”

His lip quivered. The wolf took a step back, at a loss. What was wrong with this tiny man pup? Why was it shaking like that and… _was it leaking from its face?_

“I promise I’m not a mean human!” Newt burst out suddenly, teary eyed and red faced and pleading. “Please be my friend! I’ll give you as much bacon as you want!”

The wolf blinked, then let out a huge, huffing snort. Exasperated.

“I’m sorry someone from my village hurt you,” Newt whimpered, then ran the beautiful blue sleeve of his coat over his face and sniffled. “I just want to be your friend.”

_‘You said you have bacon?’_

Newt peeked up at the wolf from over the blue of his sleeve and nodded.

With a soft whimper, the wolf delicately lowered itself to the ground. Then, when Newt did not move, it tipped its head to the basket a few feet away and said, ‘ _well?’_

“Oh! Yes, of course!” Newt sprung into action with a small smile and by the time he came back, the wolf could see the child was smiling broadly – excited to help. To eat lunch with him.

“Here you go,” he said as he threw a large slab of bacon at the wolf’s feet, raw and fat and juicy. Despite the regal look of the creature, its stomach growled embarrassingly and Newt couldn’t help but giggle when the wolf merely widened its eyes at the noise, surprised by the strength of it.

“My name is Newt!” Newt said as he pulled out his sandwich, humming all the while. “I want to write a book about magical creatures!”

‘ _Is that so?’_ the wolf asked, more occupied with his meat than with what the child was actually saying.

“Yup!”

‘ _How wonderful,’_ he said dryly.

“Isn’t it?! I’m going to name it ‘ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’_!”

The wolf stilled. So a book on how to find them, where best to kill them. He should have known, should have expected it. But the boy had such big eyes; had helped him. A growl threatened to emerge from his throat, angry at being deceived, only to die when he caught sight of the little boy – smiling as he gently pulled the crusts from his sandwich.

“It’s going to show everyone how _great_ creatures are,” Newt babbled happily, unaware of the wolf’s intense gaze. “And then we’ll _all_ be friends!”

The wolf felt something pang painfully in its chest.

‘ _It won’t make a difference,’_ the wolf said coldly. Newt looked up at it from over his sandwich and smiled, a blob of peanut butter on his cheek.

The wolf snorted. Maybe he’d eat the child. That would show him.

“Doesn’t hurt to try,” Newt said cheerfully.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no.

The wolf stood before the man pup could entrance him anymore. He had been down this road before. He knew what lie at its destination. Axes and pitchforks and flames.

Newt blinked at him.

“Are you going? But I have more bacon!” Newt exclaimed.

The wolf didn’t bother answering him; just started to limp off. Newt hastily threw his sandwich in the basket and followed it.

“Wait! Don’t go! You’re still hurt!”

‘ _I’m fine_.’

“No, you’re not!” Newt said, and stomped one foot on the ground. “You’re so stubborn!”

The wolf whirled on him.

‘ _I’m the stubborn one?!’_

“Yes, you are!” Newt pouted, arms crossed.

The wolf looked at him for a long moment, then turned to walk away again, frustrated.

 _‘Don’t follow me, man pup,’_ he said.

“My name is Newt! And don’t _make me_ follow you!”

The wolf stopped. The child couldn’t follow him deeper in the woods. It wasn’t safe where he was going. The creatures there were hungry, desperate things and it would be dark soon. It turned to regard the child. He was so small, _how could a creature as vicious as humans create spawn so small and innocent looking?_ The wolf felt dread pulling on its heart. It couldn’t leave the boy here. It couldn’t let him follow it any longer. That only left one option.

The wolf sighed.

 _‘What do you want from me, Newt? I have no gift to give you for your…services.’_ Unwarranted though they might be.

Newt blinked, then made a show of thinking.

“I’m going to visit a friend,” Newt said, face lighting up suddenly. “He also likes creatures! I saw one in his carriage! I bet he could help you get better!”

 _‘I’m fine,’_ the wolf said again, but Newt didn’t listen.

“And that way, I won’t be following you anymore! Once I know your leg will get better, I’ll stop bothering you, I promise!”

The wolf stilled.

‘ _You promise?’_ It asked skeptically. Did the child really think it was that easy to gain its trust?

“Yup! Cross my heart and everything!” And then he did this odd little gesture on his chest. “Okay?”

‘ _Where is this place you’re going?’_

“It’s real close! I’m almost there!”

‘ _And it’s safe there?’_

“I promise no one will hurt you!” Newt said quite seriously and the wolf rolled its eyes. Did the child not know where he was? How dangerous it was for _him_ , a small man pup, to be out here? After the boy had taken the time to help it, the wolf now owed him a debt. The wolf cursed the laws of the Fae that ruled the forest.

 _‘Let’s go, then,’_ the wolf said, limping up to stand beside the boy. ‘ _And see this_ friend _of yours.’_

“You’ll love him!” The boy babbled as he wound his small chubby fingers into the great wolf’s fur and began to walk beside it, slow to accommodate its limp. “He’s great.”

_‘How long have you known this friend, then?’_

“A whole day!” Newt exclaimed brightly, excited.

The wolf felt its heart sink.

Oh this precious man pup was going to die. He could feel it.

Best not to get too attached.

“You know, you never told me your name. Do you have a name, Mr. Wolf?” Newt asked, eyes bright and curious as they looked up at it.

The wolf grumbled.

_‘You’ll never see me again after this, man pup. Why bother?’_

Newt pouted.

“I thought we were gonna be friends!”

The wolf sighed. It was going to be a long walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Mamin-the-Troll's ADORABLE art:  
> http://mamin-the-troll.tumblr.com/post/160132630648/funkzpiel-mamin-the-troll-funkzpiel


End file.
